Angelic Demons
by AureliaAzusa
Summary: Celia isn't a typical demon. Rather, she's quite sensitive and emotional. That isn't to say she's naive and innocent, she surely knows all about demonic behaviour. Celia is merely an angelic demon, if one could believe there were such a thing. When Sebastian Michaelis meets Celia, he takes an immediate interest in her. After all, who's ever heard of an "angelic demon"?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Haa," my mistress breathed. Her breaths were slow, and uneven, they were pained and ragged. "Celia…"

"Mistress, please, take it easy," I calmly advised my Mistress.

She was currently dying from a mortal wound, inflicted upon her by a low-life wretch whom I've already killed.

"Celia, dear, I must…," Mistress Annie started, "Please…take…care…of your-…-self." Mistress Annie's eyelids slid closed. Her breathing lightened and stopped. My dear Mistress died in my arms.

Unfortunately, my dear Mistress Annie's soul will not go to Heaven. It won't be able to find peace. But I can say, honestly, Mistress Annie's soul will be forever with me. We will truly be together forever, as Mistress and servant.

Right then and there, I swallowed my Mistress's soul, careful to not cause her too much pain.

From then onwards, I've lived a more or less uneventful life. I haven't once agreed to a single contract since my dear Mistress Annie.

While I haven't made any contracts, I do still watch over Mistress Annie's descendants and family. Many of them aren't even aware of my existence, but the few descendants whom I deem worthy are graced with my assistance every once in a while.

One of those descendants is Geneva Elinton, a direct descendent of Mistress Annie Elinton.

This is the story, of how I helped Miss Geneva in her adventures with Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

"Please Miss Geneva, I implore you to be careful," I advised my young, and spoilt, little protégé.

Well, she isn't really my protégé, but it's the same concept so it's close enough.

"Celia, stop worrying," Geneva whiningly complained, annoyed. "And how many times have I told you, call me Miss Elinton! Servants call their Mistresses Mistress or Miss. You are my servant-"

"I am not your servant, Geneva," I corrected, not angry but a little indignant.

"My dear great-great-great-grandmother was-," Geneva started, angry.

"You are not Mistress Annie. You are not my Mistress, Geneva. Do not be ungrateful of my assistance, I am only returning a courtesy to Mistress Annie," I stated firmly, making our relationship clear.

"I never asked for your help," Geneva muttered.

I chose to ignore that comment, Geneva and I both knew it was an utter lie. I sighed, "Please, Miss Geneva. I've heard unsettling rumours of that butler of Earl Phantomhive's. He's…not normal."

I helped Geneva into the carriage, holding her hand. Her rose pink frilly dress was gathered in her other hand so she wouldn't trip. "Yes, yes, I'm aware. Julia knows all the latest gossip and always shares what she finds out with the rest of the girls."

I got in the carriage after Geneva, my deep maroon dress lifted a bit by my hand so as not to trip myself. The carriage started soon thereafter.

Miss Geneva and I were heading to Phantomhive Manor. She has some business to attend to with Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Miss Geneva lost her mother several years ago, when she was merely seven years old. Her loving and doting father took care of her all this time, by himself as a single parent. He recently passed away as well. But not before spoiling his only daughter like there was no tomorrow, which eventually there wasn't. Miss Geneva inherited her family's company, she manages it with the help of her parent's friends, aunt, and uncle. Despite her current unfortunate situation, Geneva still doesn't fully live in reality. She still partly lives in her spoiled, naive, and innocent world.

I suppose it could be worse, after all, it's only natural for a thirteen year old girl to live in her own little world. But really, in her situation, it really isn't ideal for her to be so ignorant.

The trip to Phantomhive Manor wasn't too bad, it was simply long so naturally, it was tiring. Miss Geneva was certainly tired by the time we arrived at our destination.

When we arrived, a butler greeted us. He was pale, had raven black hair, demonic crimson red eyes - quite not unlike my own in fact, and he was fairly tall - perhaps approximately six feet. He was immaculately dressed, he wore a typical butler uniform consisting of black trousers, and a black tailcoat. He also had a pocket watch. He was a handsome gentleman, and looked as if he were in his early twenties.

I knew better though. I could tell, this so-called butler was, in actuality, a demon - just as I am. His eyes, his demeanour, his aura and presence, everything about him radiated 'demon', 'supernatural', 'inhuman', 'not of this world'.

"Good day, ladies. May I offer you a hand?" the butler offered his hand to Miss Geneva. His voice was silky and smooth, it flowed consistently and was charming.

Miss Geneva stepped out of the carriage, getting out gracefully and lady-like. I could tell she was a bit flustered, Miss Geneva always gets a little flustered around handsome men. The demon-butler then offered his hand to me.

I could tell by the look on the demon-butler's face that he knew that I, too, was a demon. Any normal person wouldn't be able to tell, to a normal person, the demon-butler's facial expression would look mysterious but still normal. A demon however, can often read other demon's expressions very well.

I took the demon-butler's hand and stepped out of the carriage. "Thank you," I thanked politely, "Miss Geneva, don't you have something to say?"

"Thank you, kind sir," Miss Geneva mumbled shyly.

"It's no trouble at all. If you would please follow me," the demon-butler turned around and lead Miss Geneva and I into the Phantomhive Manor.

It was an elegant manor to be sure, one fit for a noble such as an Earl. I could tell Miss Geneva was nervous, she was fiddling with the edge of her white left glove. Miss Geneva had insisted upon meeting Earl Phantomhive all by her lonesome without anyone else other than me. I don't doubt that she's regretting that decision now.

We soon arrived at Earl Phantomhive's office, which was were the meeting was to occur. I left Miss Geneva alone, at her insistance.

"Are you sure you don't want me with you? You'll be alright by yourself" I asked, a bit genuinely concerned. Miss Geneva may be a spoilt little girl, but she has a good heart which is why I graced her with my assistance and knowledge of my existence in the first place.

"Yes, I'll be fine Celia. Don't worry," Miss Geneva assured.

"If you're sure then. Call if you need anything," I turned to leave.

"She'll be in good hands, you needn't worry," the demon-butler, Sebastian as Earl Phantomhive introduced, assured.

"Sebastian, you'll see to it that our guest is entertained," the young Earl ordered.

It was a bit surprising that the Earl was so young, about Miss Geneva's age. But Miss Geneva is in a similar boat as the young Earl so I can understand his predicament. I'm sure the young Earl and Miss Geneva will get along fine.

"Of course, my Lord," the demon-butler - I mean, Sebastian - answered.

It seemed a bit hypocritical to me, I address Sebastian as 'the demon-butler' and yet, I'm more or less in the same boat as he is - except, I'm not a servant of any sort to Miss Geneva.

Sebastian lead me out of the room. "My lady, is there anything in particular you wish to do?" the demon-butler asked, considerately.

"Oh, anything is fine really. Um, do you by any chance have a garden?" I asked, a little hesitant.

"Of course, it's this way," the demon-butler continued on down the hall, leading me to the garden.

Their garden was magnificent, filled with all sorts of flowers. It was a wondrous and beautiful sight. Mistress Annie absolutely adored flowers, she knew the names of every which one. She ordered me to memorize each of the flowers' names as well.

I gasped, "Spider lillies, calla lillies, orchids, violets, fox gloves, amaryllis, roses, and Mistress Annie's favorites: tulips," I mumbled the last bit to myself, reminiscing.

"What was that?" the demon-butler asked, knowing full well what I said.

"…Nothing," I looked at Sebastian out of the corner of my eye before returning my attention to Mistress Annie's favourite flower, tulips.

There was a silence that followed. It didn't last very long before Sebastian broke it again.

"May I ask, what kind of a servant addresses their Mistress by her given name?" Sebastian asked, his gaze focused on the flowers in the garden.

"My, how straightforward of you. Your etiquette is rather poor, asking a lady such a frank and blatant inquiry," I remarked. "Anyhow, you seem to have been under the false assumption that I am Miss Geneva's servant. I am, in fact, one of Miss Geneva's advisors," I explained, calmly.

The only reason this demon-butler would ask me such a question would be because he knew that I, too, were a demon. Knowing this didn't bother me in the least, it wasn't as if I were trying to fool him otherwise. I expected Sebastian to recognize me as a demon, he seemed to be rather sharp and perceptive.

"I beg your pardon, my lady. You are indeed correct, it was idiotic of me to have made such an ignorant and foolish assumption. Please forgive me," Sebastian bowed deeply.

"You are pardoned. By the way, Sebastian, may I ask? What's a demon, such as yourself, doing playing the role of a mere butler? I would've thought us demons had much more dignity than that," I blatantly taunted.

It may have seemed I was obviously taunting Sebastian, but I didn't actually care for his reaction. I was merely genuinely curious as to his answer. I may be more sensitive and emotional than other demons, but I am still a demon so I can't help acting as such every once in a while or on a smaller scale.

"I serve my Master, that's all," Sebastian vaguely replied.

"Your current Master, you mean," I corrected. It's not like Sebastian's only Master is Lord Phantomhive. The young Lord is his current Master yes, but I'm certain Sebastian's had plenty of previous Masters and will have many more in the future.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But please, do tell, what is a demon such as yourself doing as an advisor to a young spoilt little lady?" Sebastian asked in return.

"I'm sorry, I can't say. It's a private matter," I eluded.

"Oh? Is it?" Sebastian answered mysteriously.

"It is," I concluded. I continued admiring the gorgeous flowers all around me.

"It's quite unusual, for a demon to have such feelings toward such trivial and delicate things. I don't think I've met many demons who've had such a fondness of flowers," Sebastian observed.

"I suppose you're right, I'm not like most demons. But let us leave it at that shall we?" I proposed.

The rest of the afternoon, Sebastian showed me around the Phantomhive Manor. I enjoyed the architecture, furnishings, and landscape in and around the manor. Eventually, dinner time rolled 'round. Miss Geneva and I were escorted separately to the dining hall.

Lord Phantomhive, Miss Geneva, and I all settled down into our seats and tucked in, beginning dinner. The food was absolutely delicious, as expected.

"Miss Geneva, how has your afternoon been today?" I asked.

"It's been just fine, thank you Celia. Lord Phantomhive and I had a fine time," Miss Geneva replied.

"Lord Phantomhive, your manor is absolutely stunning. Everything about it is magnificent, so neat and orderly as well. It's a true masterpiece," I complimented.

"Thank you, but the manor is only as it should be," Lord Phantomhive modestly said, albeit in an apathetic tone.

I nodded.

"Who does the cleaning and manages the manor? Everything seems to be truly in perfect order," Miss Geneva asked in wonder.

"That would be Sebastian," the young Lord replied, taking a bite of his food.

"Wow, you must be really skilled, Sebastian," Miss Geneva said, impressed.

"No, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian said smoothly.

"Sebastian merely does his job as expected. If he couldn't even keep the manor in perfect order, what kind of a butler would he be?" Earl Phantomhive said in a monotone.

I suppose he did have a point, if all or most butlers were so ideal.

Miss Geneva nodded, a little overwhelmed. She never did have such high expectations of her butlers, not that she needed to. Her butlers and maids are all very kind and work very hard.

Dinner went off without a hitch, more or less. Eventually, it was time for Miss Geneva and I to leave.

"Please do visit again," the demon-butler welcomed us at their home. The demon-butler smiled a fake smile, simply out of courtesy.

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive," Miss Geneva said, blushing, as she was helped into the carriage by the demon-butler.

"We bid you a safe trip," the demon-butler said, helping me into the carriage after Miss geneva.

"We both had a splendid time, thank you," I said politely.

"Good night, my ladies," Lord Phantomhive bid farewell, as did that demon-butler, Sebastian.

"Good night, Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian," said Miss Geneva, cutely like the little thirteen year old girl she is.

I can only imagine how tired she feels, this was a big day for Miss Geneva.

"Sebastian," I gestured with my hand for him to come closer. He stood in the entrance of the carriage. I whispered to him, "I'm sure we'll meet again, demon-butler of Earl Phantomhive," kissing him on both cheeks afterward. "That's goodbye in French," I said, smiling an angelic demonic smile.

"I'm aware," Sebastian chucked. "I look forward to our next encounter, demon-advisor of Lady Elinton," Sebastian whispered into my ear in response.

I leaned back into my seat, still sitting up straight though. I looked on in satisfaction as the door to the carriage closed and Miss Geneva and I were on our way back home.

Hm. Interesting, a demon-butler. We'll most certainly be seeing more of that demon-butler and his Master.

The whole ride home, Miss Geneva shot me various types of glances. Some were of curiosity, some were of suspicion, some of giddiness, and the majority of them of perverted thoughts running through her mind no doubt.

When we stepped out of the carriage after arriving at our destination, that being the Elinton Manor, I gave an exasperated sigh. Honestly, Miss Geneva could be so unladylike sometimes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

"We'll go to London today. The Queen has a new case for us," Ciel Phantomhive, thirteen-year-old Earl, told his demon-butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Yes, my Lord. The case being?" Sebastian queried, taking away the cutlery of Earl Phantomhive's breakfast.

"A string of mysterious murders in London. The victims seem to have no similarities, or connections. Scotland Yard is at a dead end, the Queen has called upon us to investigate and stop the murders," Ciel explained.

Finnian, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin "Oooed" in the background.

Soon after, Ciel and Sebastian left for downtown London.

…

I sighed. Honestly, making me of all people run errands for her? Surely, a demon advisor has more purposeful uses than a mere errand runner? Well, Miss Geneva is still a child, I suppose it could be much worse.

I wandered around the streets of downtown London, shopping for various knickknacks of sorts. I think I was also supposed to look for some potential new dresses for Miss Geneva. To be honest, I've forgotten what I was supposed to buy, I threw away the shopping list by mistake - not really.

Actually, I was annoyed and felt like messing with Miss Geneva so I purposely threw the shopping list away and opted to go for a leisurely stroll instead. Surely Miss Geneva wouldn't mind too much, her chef's doing the food shopping anyway so at the very least, she won't be starving.

I walked down one street in particular, spotting the young Lord Phantomhive and his demon-butler entering a funeral parlour called "Undetaker". What an odd name for a shop. I was feeling especially curious and nosey today, so I decided to investigate.

It isn't ladylike to be nosey, but I'm a demon so, I think there's room for an exception in the rules.

I quickly crossed the distance between myself and the funeral parlour. I walked right in, deciding my excuse to be that I'm looking for a coffin for an elderly friend - which wouldn't be a complete lie.

"-what to do in payment for my serv-hm?" this creepy old man stopped mid-sentence, looking towards me since I've just entered his parlour.

He didn't really look old, at least not the typical kind of old. He was lean and tall, probably a bit over six feet - a little taller than Sebastian. He had long silvery grey hair that fell to his lower back, and long bangs that completely hid his eyes. A scar ran from above his nose, as far as I could tell because the rest of it was covered by his bangs, all the way to the corner of the right side of his jaw, crossing his cheek. A somewhat creepy huge grin was situated on the odd man's face.

The man wore black robes, with a kind of thick grey scarf or sash going over his left shoulder, down to his right hip where there was a tie, and went back around to his left shoulder again. His sleeves were long, loose, and wide, they covered his hands completely. There was a chain with some charms on it, acting as a sort of belt. The man also wore black boots covered entirely by numerous straps. A crooked black top hat sat on the man's head, a long piece over a metre long was attached to the hat and swooshed around behind the man.

Overall, this funeral director was very peculiar. He seemed familiar somehow.

"Oh? What do we have here?" the odd man asked, giggling creepily.

I didn't feel particularly creeped out, but any normal person would've been.

"Lady Celia," Earl Phantomhive acknowledged.

"Allow me to introduce you. This is Lady Celia, an advisor to Lady Elinton. Lady Celia, this is the Undertaker," Sebastian introduced.

That's when it struck me.

"You! I know you! You're that irritating Grim Reaper who stopped me from consuming Marie Antoinette's soul!" I blurted out, completely forgetting that Lord Phantomhive was present.

"Oh, so you do remember me," the Undertaker giggled creepily again.

"You're a demon?" Lord Phantomhive asked, suspicious.

"I presume you know about demons and all?" I asked.

"Yes. What business does a demon have here?" Lord Phantomhive queried.

"Nothing. I just saw you two and I followed you. So, what business do you have here?" I inquired.

"It isn't any of your business. Now, please leave us," Lord Phantomhive asked of me politely.

"Oh? But perhaps I could be of service?" I offered.

"I doubt that," Lord Phantomhive said, in a hope-crushing tone.

Well that put me out just a bit.

"Oh, I think CeCe here could be of great use to you. She's more knowledgeable about the underworld society than her looks let on," the Undertaker spoke with a funny accent, or maybe that's just his ridiculous pitch of voice. He giggled creepily as usual.

Honestly, I think that man hasn't the capability of being angry. Or the capability of being normal, not that I should be one to talk - I am a demon after all, that's not exactly normal.

"Hm, let us see. You know about the series of mysterious murders occurring in downtown London, I presume?" Sebastian asked, most likely amused by the sudden turn of events.

"Of course, so far two little girls, a priest, a young lad, and an elderly woman have been murdered, correct?" I asked, wanting to confirm the murders we were talking about.

"Yes, that's correct. Can you give us any leads on the case? Scotland Yard is at a dead end and of course, the Queen has asked us to investigate," Sebastian explained.

Lord Phantomhive looked on, expectant. The Undertaker seemed jolly as usual, that freakish big smile on his face. Sebastian seemed amused, a small smile was present on his lips.

"…The victims' hearts. They've all been ripped out…And their bones. Their bones have all been removed - in a crude fashion, might I add," I apathetically stated.

In actuality, I felt like crying. Ripping someone's heart out…is horrible. It's so sad… But just because I feel sad doesn't mean I have to show it. Especially with a demon and a Grim Reaper in my presence, not to mention a mere human. Letting a human see me cry would be disgraceful. I may feel emotions but I still have my dignity as a demon…more or less.

"Hm, anything to add?" Lord Phantomhive turned to the Undertaker.

"Nope, she took the words right out of my mouth," the Undertaker giggled.

"Thank you for your help, Lady Celia. Come Sebastian, let us go," Lord Phantomhive ordered.

"One minute my Lord," Sebastian paused before passing me. Lord Phantomhive continued walking, opting for waiting outside. "How is it you knew such details of the murders?" Sebastian asked me in a low tone.

"It's just as the Undertaker said, I'm actually fairly well connected in the underworld society. But I'm also well connected in other areas. I learned those details of the murders from a confidential informant, so I can't tell you their identity," I murmured in reply.

"Are you sure? Not even a hint?" the demon-butler whispered huskily into my ear, stepping closer to me.

"Sebastian. I may be a demon, but I don't let information slip so easily. Stop insulting me, I don't like to be manipulated," I said firmly.

"Perhaps I've underestimated you just a tad bit," Sebastian mused, stepping back. "Until next time then. But I must say, a demon whom feels such empathy towards human suffering, is most unusual."

And with that, the demon-butler walked towards the exit. Just before he left, I muttered something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Damn demon-butler," I muttered, irritated that he could read me so easily. I knew he could tell that I wanted to cry when I thought of those poor people who's hearts had been ripped out and bones had been stolen.

"What was that?" the demon-butler taunted, amused.

"You know exactly what it was," I ground out, my teeth clenched. This demon-butler made me angry, with his smug perceptiveness.

"…Good day, Lady Celia," Sebastian finally left.

A silence followed that was quickly broken.

"So what was that just now, eh?" that annoying Grim Reaper asked, all smug.

I ground my teeth again, "Why don't I just call you Dante? 'The Undertaker' is too much of a mouthful," I changed the subject.

"Changing the subject eh? Oh well, anyway. Why 'Dante'?" the Undertaker asked, confused but giggling still.

"Because 'Undertaker' reminds me of someone guiding a soul to the Underworld. The Underworld reminds me of Inferno, meaning Hell in Italian. And Inferno reminds me of Dante's Inferno, hence the name Dante," I explained. "Dante is so much easier to call you than 'The Undertaker'."

The Undertaker giggled creepily as usual. That damned Grim Reaper, still irritating me after a decade or so short of a century. "Alright, tell you what. If you can give me a first rate laugh, I'll let you call me Dante, hehe."

"Damn you, you stupid Grim Reaper. Ugh, — — — —, — — - — — — —- — — - —," I finished speaking.

"HAHA AHAHA HEHEHEH EHEE HAA HEHEEH AHAH!" the undertaker burst out giggling maniacally, his foot twitching, and his back hunched over.

I wasn't amused. I hated making the silver-haired prick laugh, it was a most annoying task yet the lunatic insisted I was so skilled at it.

"So, I can call you Dante now?" I wanted to confirm our deal.

"Hehe, yes, yes, you can call me Dante. Hehe," the creep continued to creepily giggle as usual.

"Alright then. See you around then, Dante," I bid farewell to 'Dante'.

As amusing as the old prick was, he was still irritating. Just like that demon-butler, come to think of it. I couldn't wait to share my stories with Miss Geneva, she'll surely be interested.

I continued on my way back to the Elinton Manor, excited to tell Miss Geneva of my adventures. Of course I'll be leaving out the parts that include murder and all.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

"Miss Geneva, I'm back!" I called, my voice clearly echoing and ringing off the walls of the long corridors in the Elinton Manor.

I received no response.

How strange, is Miss Geneva taking a mid-afternoon nap? Usually, she responds with some sort of snarky comment or whimsical demand.

I walked down the corridors and through the manor, peering into each and every room I passed by. Eventually, as I closed the door of yet another empty room, I heard a quiet weeping sound. It was coming from the next room over.

As I peered into the room from which I heard the weeping sound coming from, I saw Helen, one the maids, crying as Miss Geneva held her and shed tears with her. I gently pried the door open, and walked quietly into the room.

Miss Geneva looked up and saw me. "Celia, it's horrible. Helen's dear sister was…murdered," Miss Geneva whispered the last part to me once I've walked within whispering range.

I paused, freezing. Helen's sister was murdered? Oh dear… I'd met Helen's sister once, her younger sister named Clara. She was very sweet and kind, a lovely young lady. I can't believe…Clara…was murdered…

"…Helen… I must leave at once," I decided. "Helen, I'm so sorry about your sister, Clara was truly a sweet and wonderful girl, she didn't deserve such a thing," I gave Helen a hug before turning around to leave.

"Wait, Celia, where are you going?" Miss Geneva asked.

"I must consult an acquaintance straight away," I ambiguously explained, rushing off to look for Charles to prepare a carriage.

The carriage ride seemed long, though in reality, it probably wasn't too long a trip. I arrived at my destination and was greeted by their maid, Mey-Rin. I stepped out of the carriage, Mey-Rin stuttering a little ways off to the side.

"W-Welcome, Lady C-Celia. W-We weren't e-expecting you," Mey-Rin stuttered, timid and a bit awkward.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to intrude like this. If Sebastian isn't too busy, I'd like a bit of his time, please," I hesitantly asked. Now that I think about it, it was kind of sudden of me to just show up here without any warning. What if Lord Phantomhive is with a guest? I'd be disrupting and it'd be awfully rude.

"S-Sebastian? Um, alright. If you'd follow me, please," Mey-Rin nervously and awkwardly said, kind of fidgety.

I followed Mey-Rin into the Manor. The sky was an angry shade of dark blue-grey; a storm was brewing. I'd better make this trip quick if I don't wish to be caught in the oncoming storm.

"P-Please wait here," Mey-Rin said, leaving me seated on the sofa in their living room.

"…Mey-Rin, there's no need to be so nervous around me. Please, calm down," I tried to reassure Mey-Rin, using a gentle tone.

"U-Uh, o-of course, Lady Celia!" Mey-Rin practically saluted me. I think I just made her feel more nervous and awkward than before…

Sebastian arrived soon enough, he was alone.

"You wished to see me, Lady Celia?" the demon-butler asked, his voice smooth and silky as usual.

"Yes," I said, standing up from my previous sitting position on the couch, "One of Miss Geneva's maids' sister has been murdered. Although it hasn't been confirmed, I have a feeling this murder is related to your current case that you and Lord Phantomhive are investigating. Miss Geneva's horribly upset, as well as the maid, Helen. I was wondering if you have any new leads?" I asked, pausing every now and then and talking slowly. I believe my sadness very apparently seeped into my voice.

"…Yes, we do have some new leads we're looking into. I'm terribly sorry about Lady Helen's sister…," Sebastian said politely. "I hope you realize, I must disclose this information with my Master."

"Oh, of course. I didn't know if Lord Phantomhive was busy or not, so I didn't want to bother him. I apologize for disrupting you, as well. You surely must be terribly busy," I bowed my head in apology.

"I assure you, my lady, it was no trouble at all," Sebastian courteously bowed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, which surprised me. I didn't even know why I felt relieved. "I -," a clap of thunder rang out, interrupting me. Lightning followed subsequently thereafter, as well as the heavy pattering rain.

I looked out the large French windows on the wall, seeing the unleashed storm having developed so quickly left me in a state of mild disbelief.

"…My lady, we would be more than welcome to have you stay the night at the manor. We couldn't possibly let you travel back to your home in a fierce storm such as this," the demon-butler offered kindly.

Sebastian was right, I couldn't possibly travel back to Elinton Manor in this kind of storm. Technically I could, but that would make circumstances suspicious. After all, only Miss Geneva, Sebatian, and Lord Phantomhive know of my demon status. What would the maids and butlers of Elinton Manor think if I just suddenly arrived back home without even a carriage? Not to mention the Phantomhive Manor workers, they'd question why on Earth Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian let me go home in such weather.

"I'm afraid that'd probably be best, thank you. I'm so sorry to be of trouble. Would Lord Phantomhive approve of this idea?" I reluctantly agreed.

"Yes. In fact, it was his idea. He thought ahead and foretold this situation," Sebastian explained, that 'charming' demon smile on his lips. That allegedly 'charming' demon smile of his only creeped me out - nothing more, nothing less.

"If you would follow me to your room," Sebastian waited for me to walked over to him before turning around and leading me to my room.

After I was showed my room, I was left to myself to call Miss Geneva to let her know of the situation. Right before Sebastian left, I whispered, "I truly do wish you wouldn't smile that crooked smile around me."

Sebastian paused in the doorway, stepped back, and shut the door. "Lady Celia, isn't it unbecoming of a lady to be so straightforward?" the demon-butler smirked, quite fitting of a demon. His eyes lit up, glowing a bright scarlet crimson.

It created quite a mysterious, dark, and demonic effect. The room was dim, illuminated by candlelight, and it was dark and stormy outside. The atmosphere was quite ominous now, perhaps even more so because both Sebastian and I are demons.

"That's a rule of society in this day and age. But I think the rule is nullified if I am speaking to a demon one-on-one," I disclosed my thoughts.

The demon-butler chuckled. "I suppose that's true in a sense. Well, my lady," he started in a mocking tone, "please do tell. Just what is it that you don't like about my smile?" Sebastian took several slow, deliberate steps closer to me.

I stood my ground. "It's calculative, demonic, fake. It's irritating," I said, straight to the point.

"And what of you? Is your smile not the same?" Sebastian countered.

"My smile isn't fake. It's not calculative, or manipulative. And it most certainly isn't demonic," I firmly stated.

"I think the fact you're a demon automatically makes your smile demonic," Sebastian muttered rhetorically.

"Excuse me?" my eyes narrowed, taking on a similar bright, glowing scarlet crimson colour as Sebastian's.

The demon-butler coughed, "Nothing. Ahem, I don't believe that's the case from what I've seen."

"I don't know what you mean," my eyes narrowed even more, turning into glowing red slits.

"Each and every time I've seen you smile, it's always been fake. I don't think you're in any position to talk about others' smile," Sebastian frowned.

"Those smiles are simply to show courtesy," I frowned also.

"That's exactly what my smiles are for," Sebastian countered.

"…Touché. Fine then, but there's no need to smile courteously at me. I have no need for demonic false smiles, thank you," I frowned, annoyed. I widened my eyes a bit so that my eyes weren't quite slits anymore. I turned around to the phone on the desk in the guest room I was staying in and walked over to it, indicating the conversation was over.

"…So, you're saying you don't want my fake smiles?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, a bit confused. I picked up the handset part of the phone.

"So, you're saying you only want my real smiles? My real expressions?" Sebastian came up behind me, snaking his left arm around my waist, his right hand grabbing the handset out of my hand and setting it back in its place. His right arm then joined its counterpart around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and whispered into my ear, "Hm?" blowing into my ear afterwards. A vibrant blush dusted my cheeks.

…I was exceptionally irritated now - a little flustered, not that I'd ever admit it - but irritated. I attempted to jab the damned demon-butler in his ribs with my elbow. Note: the key word in the previous sentence was 'attempted'. Sebastian easily caught my elbow, as expected. I then whirled around and attempted to kick Sebastian in his stomach. Sebastian didn't dodge. I messed up my kick. Due to my long skirt that doesn't allow enough mobility for me to stretch my leg up and kick. I lost my balance and fell, nearly hitting my head on the desk. Sebastian caught me before I could hurt myself though, that bastard.

The damned prick had a smug, amused look on his face. "Honestly my lady, whatever were you trying to do?"

I ground my teeth together, a low growl-like sound emerging from the depth of my throat. "Shut up, you damned smug bastard," I ground out, growling as I was helped up.

"You should be more grateful to those who help you, my lady," the demon-butler mocked.

"Oh? And should I be more grateful to those who sexually harass me as well?" I retorted.

"I'm truly wounded, my lady. To think, you thought of my feelings as sexual harassment," the demon-butler pretended to be hurt, a sad and hurt expression on his face. It wasn't a real expression though, that much was apparent.

"Sebastian," I used his name to show him I was serious, "I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't wish to play with you. So please stop it, you shrewd bastard. Good night, I'm sure you have many responsibilities to attend to," I turned to the phone on the desk again.

"…Yes. Good night, my lady," and with that, Sebastian left and closed the door behind him, leaving me to my own business.

I quickly called Miss Geneva, telling her of the situation and how I was to stay the night at Phantomhive Manor. She sounded relieved when I called, I suppose she was rather worried.

The storm continued on through the night, the thunder occasionally woke me up. For the most part, I had a good night's sleep. I expected to go home the following morning, but during breakfast with Lord Phantomhive, I was offered to go to town to investigate with Sebastian. As reluctant as I was, I felt an obligation to Helen and Miss Geneva to help find the perpetrator of these heinous crimes, and so I agreed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

"…Is this how you normally investigate cases?" I asked Sebastian.

"Not usually. But because my young Master has other pressing matters he must attend to at the moment, he unfortunately could not come with us to investigate at this time," Sebastian explained.

Sebastian and I were revisiting the crime scenes. Currently, we were walking through a back alleyway of London. Clara had been murdered not 20 steps from where Sebastian and I stood.

"…," the demon-butler looked as if he were contemplating something. He then leaped up, and onto the roof of the building I stood behind.

I followed his example, and leaped up and onto the roof of the house opposite the one he stood upon across the alley. My legs felt a light soreness, as if I had walked up a fair number of stairs. It wasn't painful, but at that moment, I did think: my starvation is starting to really show.

As soon as I landed on the roof, Sebastian leapt up and took several great leaps across various rooftops. I followed suit, only a couple rooftops behind him. As I leapt from rooftop to rooftop behind Sebastian, I thought: Alas, I am but an elderly tortoise now, compared to the speed and agility I once possessed.

Sebastian came to a stop upon one rooftop in particular. I came to a stop on the rooftop opposite his. Suddenly, a large shadow passed over us both. I looked up, but was momentarily blinded by a dark figure and the sunlight shining down upon him. The figure landed nearly atop Sebastian, and would have had he not jumped out of the way at the last moment. As Sebastian flew through the air, he threw several knives in the direction of the previously shadowy figure.

Just as sudden, a very long rod extending through the air nearly impaled Sebastian just as he landed from jumping out of the way from the first attacker. Sebastian somehow managed to dodge the second attack as well. I merely stood still, frozen, as the rod kept extending, easily letting it run straight through me. It would seem, today was not the day I was destined to die, for Sebastian knocked me down onto the roof's jagged shingles before the rod could run me through.

Sebastian now lay atop me, propping himself up with his arms. He had me pinned beneath him, sandwiched between the roof and himself. His eyes glowed demonic red once again, and a somewhat angry expression found its way onto his features.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Sebastian practically growled.

"I think the need for help came from a lack of action rather than an action having been committed," I cheekily replied, smirking.

Just then, Sebastian and I rolled over, narrowly missed a pair of scissors having lodged themselves into a roof shingle after being thrown. Sebastian stood up, offering me a hand. I took it and he hauled me up onto my feet. He brushed himself off, as did I.

"We'll discuss this later," Sebastian whispered into my ear. "You're later than I initially expected. Slacking on the job, were we?"

At first, I didn't completely realize just who he was egging on. I soon found out, though.

"We simply did not see it necessary to step in before this point," a tall young man looking to have been in his mid to late twenties replied. He wore rectangular framed brown spectacles, and was dressed fastidiously in a suit. His long rod-like object retracted to what I assume to be its usual length, and the man used the rod to push his glasses further up his nose bridge. His hair was brown, and his irises were a bright striking chartreuse yellow colour.

It was then that I realized, this man dressed so pristinely was in fact, a grim reaper, as was his comrade. His comrade had blond hair with a black under-layer. He wore pentagonal rimmed brown spectacles, and was also dressed fastidiously in a suit. He was also fairly tall, and looked to be a few years younger than his colleague. He was currently trying to fix his lawnmower which was making rather disconcerting sounds.

"Why now, then? What's so special about the most recent of events that's got you Grim Reapers excited?" I inquired.

"I don't believe that's any of your con-," the Grim Reaper with the extending pruner was interrupted.

"Hold on! I haven't introduced myself yet! My -," the blond and black hair Grim Reaper was also interrupted.

"No one cares. Shut up," Sebastian coldly stated.

"You know these morons?" I whispered to Sebastian.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sebastian sighed exasperatedly.

Before any further conversation could carry on, a red haired humanoid creature climbed onto the edge of the roof Sebastian and I stood on, his arms grasping the roof for dear life.

The man exhaled loudly. "Bassie, care to give me a hand?" the red haired man asked.

I was confused as to who he was speaking to. No one facing him, being Sebastian and I, was named 'Bassie'.

"Who's…?" my question died on my lips as Sebastian stomped on the red haired man's arms, making him fall to the ground. "What'd you do that for? That was awfully rude."

"Please think nothing of it, my lady. He's a horrible and vile thing who shouldn't be allowed to stand on the same land as you nor breathe the same air as you," Sebastian suddenly bowed, being extremely polite and switching into 'polite servant' mode.

"Stop it, Sebastian. Do not take me for a fool. There's no need to use the 'faithful and humble servant' act as an excuse to act horribly towards someone," I saw right through his little 'act'.

The demon-butler merely smirked in response. "Well, it seems you saw right through me. How troublesome."

I narrowed my eyes, making them glow demonic red.

A loud groan from below ruined our little hateful moment and atmosphere.

"Bassie, how could you?! And I came all this way just to see your beautiful face, Bassie!" the…Grim Reaper…?!…excuse me. The Grim Reaper dramatically and flamboyantly climbed back onto the roof, making me take a step back, and wiggled his…bottom…in a most unseemly manner.

I couldn't believe this…thing…was a Grim Reaper. He was much too…shall we say emotional?…to be a Grim Reaper. If it weren't for his eyes and inhumane looks, I would've pegged him for an extremely peculiar human. No, on second thought, he's to odd to be a human, but too odd to be a Grim Reaper as well, perhaps a demon? He would be strange enough to be a demon, that's for sure. And yet, he's a Grim Reaper.

Sebastian gave an exasperated and disgusted sigh. He went over to the pair of scissors lodged in the roof, unlodged them, and whipped them towards the dark red haired Grim Reaper. "I believe these, belong to you."

The oddball Grim Reaper ducked before the scissors could dig into his forehead. "Bassie! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to kill me! Me!"

"If I may ask, who exactly is this peculiar Grim Reaper?" I reluctantly asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met these men yet. These are William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, and Grell Sutcliff. They're Grim Reapers as I'm sure you've already figured out. They're also a big pain," Sebastian muttered the last part.

"Oh, Bassie!" the Grim Reaper, Grell, attempted to jump atop Sebastian, though he moved away at the last moment, as I predicted.

Sebastian landed beside me.

"Oh? It seems I have some competition…," Grell trailed off, half grinning maliciously and half smirking maliciously.

I was confused at first as to who Grell was referring to. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh, no sir, you're mistaken," I started.

"He is not," Sebastian falsely corrected, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You're just bent on making my life miserable, aren't you? You insufferable demon-butler," I growled. The damned demon-butler probably thought this was humorous.

"Hm…I must warn you. I can be very possessive. After all, what good lover wouldn't be possessive of their significant other?" Grell more calmly than before warned me.

Sebastian reverted partly to chibi form, an annoyed expression on his face. "I am not your significant other. The mere thought is revolting," Sebastian said firmly in a low voice.

"Oh Bassie-," I cut Grell off.

"Have any of you seen anyone suspicious around here?" I asked, before we could all continue with what would've ended as something rather strange.

"If we did, would we tell-," the Grim Reaper Mr. Spears was interrupted by his colleague, Mr. Knox.

"Well, there was this couple who were passing through. They looked sophisticated and of nobility yet they were snooping around back here, in a back alleyway," Mr. Knox spilled the beans.

"Why would you tell them that?" Mr. Spears didn't look particularly angry, though he did look annoyed.

"I didn't see why it'd matter if I told them or not," Mr. Knox shrugged his shoulders.

"In anyway, I thank you. My lady and I will be going now," Sebastian said, grabbing me by my waist and, carrying me bridal style, leapt away from the Grim Reapers.

"Wait, Bassie!"

"And where do you think you're going Grell?" Mr. Spears could be heard as Sebastian and I grew farther away from them, his monotonous voice instantly recognizable.

I imagine Grell listened to Mr. Spears, seeing as he no longer followed Sebastian and I.

I had my arm awkwardly slung around Sebastian's neck, Sebastian holding me in his arms. "May I be let down, please?" I asked, feeling rather self-conscious.

"No," Sebastian answered shortly.

"And why ever not?" I asked in reply.

"I'm simply not interested in pausing and putting you down," Sebastian answered, though his reasoning didn't make sense to me.

Ironically though, Sebastian paused just then and put me down. He kept an arm around my waist though.

"What was that back there? You are a demon are you not? Unless…?" I believe Sebastian figured it out.

"Yes. You are correct in assuming that I've been starving," I admitted.

"Ah. May I ask why?"

"I've simply resigned to not consuming souls," I vaguely explained.

"And why not? It's already become apparent that you're weakening. You'll only grow worse from here," Sebastian warned. His face seemed emotionless, but his words told a different story. I could tell Sebastian was concerned to some degree - or perhaps 'interested' would be a more appropriate word.

"Concerned?" I taunted.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening around my waist.

"Alright, never mind," I attempted to step back, but found that I couldn't.

"I would appreciate an apology," Sebastian whispered, his crimson eyes boring intensely into mine.

I rolled my eyes, "I deeply apologize for pointing out your concern for my unhealthy demon state."

Sebastian's eyes started to glow.

"I'm deeply sorry for misconstruing your behaviour, as well as for automatically assuming. I hope you'll accept my sincerest apologies," I quickly corrected.

Sebastian's eyes' glow faded, and his irises returned to their usual dark crimson colour, "Apologies accepted," and with that, Sebastian turned us both around and directed my view towards a couple whom looked sorely out of place.

The couple looked to be of nobility. They were young, the woman in her early twenties and the man in his late twenties. The woman was very beautiful, with curled blond hair in ringlets and crystal blue eyes. The man was very handsome, with wavy blond hair that was neatly combed over and icy blue eyes. The woman wore an elegant white dress with many ruffles. Her husband wore a white suit.

The young aristocratic couple did indeed look very out of place walking through dirty back alleyways.

"Could they be the suspicious couple Mr. Knox mentioned?" I wondered.

"Yes, it would seem so," Sebastian confirmed. "Let's follow them, shall we?" Sebastian leapt through the air after the couple, I followed after him.

We leapt down and followed the couple from afar, from the ground. We overheard part of their conversation when they paused in their walking.

"—," the said gently as he tucked some hair behind his wife's ear tenderly. Then the two continued their walking gaily.

I looked to Sebastian for our next move, but he didn't follow the young couple.

"I believe we're finished here," Sebastian said, with finality.

"You've solved the case? Or you've figured something out?" I inquired.

"You'll soon understand. Come now, let us go home," Sebastian said, turning back towards the direction of the Phantomhive Manor.

I was confused. But I decided to trust Sebastian for now.

I later found out what the plan was. Sebastian and I, as well as Lord Phantomhive and his fiancé, and Miss Geneva, were going to infiltrate the couple's anniversary ball.

The couple, Earl Silas Drytte and his wife Countess Lenore Frinil Drytte, were holding a ball in celebration of their one year wedding anniversary. They invited most, if not all, of the aristocracy.

There seems to be an unusual pattern of how everyone who's been mysteriously murdered have all recently attended a party or meeting of some sort with the young Drytte couple. Or they all have some sort of connection to the couple through a romance of some sort.

We have an idea of what the couple looks for in victims, but we're not completely certain yet. We're going to test our theory at the ball the coming weekend.

In the meanwhile, I must prepare Miss Geneva for the upcoming ball. No doubt, she'll be panicking about what to wear, and how she'll act, and if she'll meet her 'prince-charming'. The things children think about these days…

Anyhow, after today, Sebastian escorted me home because 'it would be unseemly for a lady to travel alone, not to mention dangerous'. After I arrived home, back at Elinton Manor, I checked to see if Miss Geneva had received her invitation to the Dryttes' ball yet.

After I confirmed that Miss Geneva was indeed invited, she panicked and threw a small fit, as I had predicted she would.

"Celia, what ever am I to wear?!" Miss Geneva shrieked, waving her arms around wildly.

"Miss Geneva, please, calm down," I tried to be patient.

"How can you possibly expect me to calm down?! We have so little time before the ball to prepare," Miss Geneva cried.

"Tomorrow, we'll go out shopping for dresses, alright? Everything will be fine. I'm very capable, as you know," I reassured, my last sentence carrying a double meaning.

"But everyone who's anyone will be there! What if all the pretty dresses are all sold out?" Miss Geneva could come up with the most ridiculous ideas sometimes.

"If that happens, I can merely make a new dress for you from scratch. I'm very skilled at sewing," my patience was thinning.

Miss Geneva was silent for a moment. Then, "Oh, thank you so much Celia. You may be annoying at times, but you really are the best!" Miss Geneva then threw herself onto me, crushing me in a hug.

I stumbled back a bit, startled. "It's no trouble at all, Miss Geneva," I felt less impatient now, and more in a good mood.

Miss Geneva certainly does have her moments. And I'd better not disappoint her, otherwise it'll be rather troublesome for me. And so, I started thinking what colours looked best on Miss Geneva, what hairstyles looked good as well as what she liked, and what fashion styles fit the season. Fashion really isn't one of my specialties but, as a demon, I have many talents and am very competent.

Author's Note:

Sorry if I didn't capture Grell's personality very well. My perspective on the world as well as my personality and way of thinking is completely different from Grell's, so it was hard to write how Grell would act correctly.


End file.
